An electronic sound generating device suitable for use in applications such as electronic music boxes is known and includes both an electronic circuit and a sound generator shaped from a thin plate. The conventional electronic circuit includes a circuit element such as an integrated circuit chip for producing electrical signals corresponding to the desired sounds, a battery, a switch and a printed circuit board on which the circuit element, the battery and the switch are mounted.
Generally, specialized technology and equipment are necessary to manufacture the printed circuit board, which makes the printed circuit board expensive. In many cases, it is necessary to subcontract the printed circuit board production to a specialty house, which can increase the manufacturing costs of the printed circuit board even more. It is also necessary to mount the battery holder on the printed circuit board and to attach the sound generator during assembly of the conventional electronic sound generating device. It will be apparent that a large number of manufacturing steps are necessary during the assembly process. In addition, since the components used in manufacturing the conventional electronic sound generating device are each manufactured separately, the number of individual components is large, requiring complicated and expensive inventory management.